


Фундаментальная истина

by Kress



Series: Посудная лавка [3]
Category: Historical RPF, Political RPF - Russian 20th c., Russian Revolution RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Gen, POV, Political Parties
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: Я не могу этого объяснить, не уверена даже, что так лучше для каждой из нас, – это просто фундаментальная истина, которую ничто не в силах изменить.





	Фундаментальная истина

**Author's Note:**

> Потому что (левые) эсеры и ангст созданы друг для друга.  
> События июля 1918 года.

На каторге время тянулось невообразимо медленно. Потом, в Петрограде, - летело стрелой, неслось так стремительно, что я не успевала отслеживать события, ориентироваться в них. Казалось, ещё вчера я скоблила пол в камере, а сегодня – я член ЦК легальной Партии левых эсеров, член Президиума ВЦИК. Первый этап революции, о которой мы грезили ледяными сибирскими ночами, выдыхая облачка пара, свершился!.. Сейчас, в Москве, время для меня снова замерло, но его не хватает моим товарищам, которые готовятся держать вооружённую оборону против большевиков.  
Я, конечно, должна быть с ними. Обсуждать варианты за длинным столом в кабинете ЦК, где дымит десятой по счёту папиросой Карелин, призывает «воздержаться от фанатизма» Колегаев, горячится Прошьян, коротко и веско аргументирует свою позицию Боря Камков и молча слушает Маруся, готовясь сказать решающее слово. Но именно из-за Маруси меня там нет.  
Эта наша размолвка, пожалуй, сама серьёзная со времён «инцидента с Землячкой». Я уже жалею, что позволила личным чувствам взять надо мной верх и не могу теперь деятельно поддержать свою партию в таких, безусловно, грандиозных по масштабу и значению событиях, но распускать слюни поздно. Мне ничего не остаётся, как сидеть в одиночестве в нашей с Марусей маленькой квартирке. Может быть (и весьма вероятно), я скоро получу какие-то распоряжения ЦК, а пока держу на коленях раскрытый том Чернышевского и не вижу ни строчки.  
Господи, как трудно, как же невообразимо трудно любить Спиридонову! В своём служении идее она с поистине беспощадной жестокостью вырывает у себя всё личное и с какой-то мучительной радостью приносит ей в жертву. Иногда это действительно необходимо, но по большей части – совершенно не обязательно, а иногда и вредно. А самая сложность в том, что Маруся требует и от нас точно такого же самоотречения. Нет, не впрямую, конечно, но так, что сами её поступки становятся для нас укором… Однажды она пришла на заседание ЦК в сорокаградусном жару. Я пыталась ей помешать, сознавая всю бесполезность своих усилий: что я могла сделать? Любого другого человека в таком состоянии – пожалуй, удержать силой, просто не выпустить из комнаты. Но для Маруси насилие, да ещё с моей стороны, означало действительно страшные последствия, так что мне ничего не оставалось, как взять её под руку и самой проводить на заседание. Там мы все, глядя на её белое лицо с полыхающими на щеках красными пятнами, чувствовали себя пристыжёнными и согласились со всеми её предложениями. Опять.   
Настя Биценко, не церемонящаяся при выражении своего мнения, как-то в пылу спора назвала меня слепой влюблённой дурой. Она уверена, что Маруся делает всё это абсолютно осознанно - с целью нами управлять. Во многом именно поэтому, я подозреваю, а не по искреннему убеждению Настя резко осуждает наше выступление против политики большевиков. Не удивлюсь, если в итоге она вообще уйдёт из партии…  
Что ж, если я и была слепой, то сегодня прозрела. По мнению Маруси, я должна была, конечно, последовать её героическому примеру и отправиться на заседание, тем более, что недомогание у меня и вправду пустячное. А я взбунтовалась, и это неожиданно вылилось в ожесточённое противостояние. Какие только слова не прозвучали с обеих сторон!  
Звонит телефон, и я хватаю трубку. Борис!  
\- Саня, ЦК решил вернуться к нашему постановлению от двадцать четвёртого июня, - скороговоркой сообщает он. – Мы придём вечером и всё расскажем. Как себя чувствуешь? – добавляет после короткой паузы.  
\- Терпимо, - отвечаю я мрачно, потому что Маруся-то не звонит и ничего не спрашивает.  
Проницательный Боря догадывается о моих мыслях.  
\- Она сказала, чтобы ты не читала целый день и не переутомлялась.  
\- Правда?  
Боря сопит в трубку. Похоже, не правда.  
Конечно, конфликт у нас с Марусей назревал давно. Или, лучше сказать, чаша моего терпения медленно, но верно переполнялась.  
Измена… Ладно. Я внушила себе, что могу это пережить, тем более, Маруся так долго и искренне раскаивалась, уделяла мне столько нежного внимания… Но стоило мне показать, что я её простила, как всё снова покатилось по наклонной. А уж когда мы, освобождённые, прибыли в Петроград, она с головой окунулась в политическую жизнь и, постоянно обсуждая свои идеи со мной-товарищем по ЦК, практически забыла о другом моём качестве.   
\- Всё у большевиков дышит ненавистью, - помню, говорила она, нервно расхаживая по нашей крошечной кухоньке, так что мне приходилось то и дело отступать в сторону от плиты. – Они ломятся вперёд, как стадо слонов, но и расчищают путь для следующих за ними масс. Эту первую революцию они провернули, а на этапе второй, социальной, сколются… Тогда мы, конечно, подхватим знамя!  
\- Сядь, пожалуйста, - не выдержала я, когда она, подкрепляя свою речь энергичным взмахом руки, чуть не сбила крышку с кастрюли. – И давай спокойно пообедаем.  
Маруся, похоже, не обратила на маленькое происшествие никакого внимания, но села. Поставив перед ней тарелку и глядя, как она щедро добавляет в суп соль, я вдруг с ностальгией вспомнила Акатуй. При всей тяжести каторжного быта – там мы, например, _по-настоящему_ разговаривали. На свободе же практически все наши беседы свелись к монологам Маруси о грядущей мировой революции…  
Позже уже, когда мы с большевиками создали правительственный блок, мне предложили тёплое местечко: я могла стать наркомом дворцов республики.  
\- Идея отличная во всех отношениях, - заявил Колегаев. – Мы в Совнаркоме в абсолютном, ужасающем меньшинстве. Каждое место, занятое левым эсером, вырванное из рук большевиков, нужно ценить. Такую возможность упускать нельзя.  
\- Должность, к тому же, созидательная, - подхватил Трутовский, - Александре Адольфовне подойдёт прекрасно.  
\- Товарищи! – Штейнберг постучал ручкой по столу, как всегда делал, чтобы привлечь внимание. – В первую очередь нужно оговориться, что речь идёт не конкретно о том, должна ли Александра Адольфовна войти в Совет Народных Комиссаров. Речь идёт о том, что первично: работа в органах власти или партийное строительство. Трудовое крестьянство не стоит сейчас у власти и не может стоять, потому что мы не заботимся об этом, занятые государственной работой! Народные комиссары нажимают на кнопки, но у них нет проводов, которые бы передавали наш звук на места, не так ли, нарком Колегаев? Делу нашему не поможет, если мы вольём в чисто большевистскую власть ещё одного левого эсера!  
Началась бурная дискуссия, в которой я участия не принимала, поскольку самим согласием занять должность уже выразила свою позицию. Наконец, спустя, может быть, минут двадцать, поднялась Маруся. Шум быстро стих. Я улыбнулась ей, не сомневаясь в её поддержке, но она смотрела не на меня.  
\- Товарищи, - начала негромко и мягко. – Я отметила в ваших выступлениях такой момент. Вам страшно обидно, что мы в меньшинстве, но обиду это нужно пока проглотить и попытаться понять и учесть, почему всюду большевики впереди нас. Это тема совершенно отдельная. Мне кажется, сейчас лучше сказать себе то, что есть: мы небольшая количественно партия, но с такой программой, которая при своём распространении может охватить огромную массу народа. И, увы, качественно тоже в настоящую минуту мы не шибко высокой пробы. Когда нам нужно выдвинуть крупного организатора, крупную научную силу, - у нас их почти нет. Пока мы до такой степени идейно не связались, что я считаю нас партией только в перспективе. И Саня – Саня нужна нам для созидания, товарищ Трутовский правильно сказал, но для созидания именно партийного. Исходя из этого, предлагаю её оставить на партийной работе как одного из таких редких организаторов, о которых говорила.  
От неожиданности разочарование показалось острее. Жарких споров всегда хватало и в ЦК, и на съездах, но я редко в них ввязывалась, так как наше с Марусей мнение в большинстве случаев совпадало, а она могла выразить его куда красноречивее. И вот – в таком важнейшем вопросе мы разошлись внезапно и резко.  
\- Проголосуем, товарищи. Кто за то, чтобы оставить товарища Измайлович на партийной работе?  
Лес рук.  
\- Кто за то, чтобы делегировать её в Совет Народных Комиссаров?  
Явное меньшинство.  
После заседания ко мне подошла Настя.  
\- Ну конечно. Какой Совнарком? Кто будет варить Марусе супчики, пока ты в разъездах по дворцам республики?  
Я ответила ей довольно грубо, хотя на миг – на краткий бесстыдный миг! – такая мысль возникла и у меня.  
  
Отложив книгу, остаток дня я провожу в постели, то засыпаю, то просыпаюсь вновь. Когда за окном совсем темнеет, заставляю себя встать, заварить чай, привести в порядок волосы. Буквально через несколько минут в передней раздаются громкие, перебивающие друг друга голоса, среди которых я сразу узнаю Марусю, Борю, Проша Прошьяна и Володю Карелина. Выхожу к ним – надо сказать, без большого желания.  
\- Колегаев вечно осторожничает, можно подумать, это новость, - машет руками Прошьян. – Но другого выхода у нас нет. Действовать надо, и когда, если не сейчас! Ну, да что теперь. Решили и решили! Добрый вечер, Саня.  
\- Александра Адольфовна, - кивает Володя и поспешно тушит папиросу.  
Боря приподнимает шляпу, прежде чем снять её совсем.  
\- Добрый вечер, товарищи, - отвечаю я.  
Мы с Марусей внимательно смотрим друг на друга.  
\- Здравствуй, Саня, - наконец говорит она. Голос у неё сорван. – Тебе лучше?  
\- Как видишь, - прохладно отвечаю я. Да ничего она, конечно, не видит. Я замечаю, что мужчины неуверенно переглядываются, и, отвернувшись, приглашаю всех в гостиную, где не без некоторой демонстративности сажусь в кресло и укутываюсь шалью. Маруся, тихонько вздохнув, разливает чай, а остальные между тем вводят меня в курс дела.  
\- Постановление Блюмкин выполнит завтра. Иванов день – праздник у латышей. В Москве практически никого из них не будет, большевикам нечем нам ответить, - Боря беззаботно хрустит сушкой, но плечи у него напряжённые.  
\- А что там Колегаев?  
\- А что он? Считает, у нас ещё есть шансы повлиять на съезд на завтрашнем заседании.  
\- Он абсолютно не прав! – Маруся с громким стуком ставит передо мной чашку. По меньшей мере треть проливается. Я тянусь за салфетками.  
\- Конечно, не прав, - ворчит Прошьян. – Мы сделали всё, что могли, исчерпали даже возможности легендарного марусиного красноречия. Но большевики – на то и большевики, у них большинство. Конечно, все голосуют за резолюцию своей партии. Мирными, легальными способами мы отмены Бреста не добьёмся.  
\- Нам ничего не оставалось, как уйти со съезда, - подводит итог Карелин и снова закуривает. Его движения тоже слишком нервны. – И завтра мы туда не возвращаемся.  
\- Вернёмся, - возражает Маруся и кашляет. Бедный Карелин тушит папиросу. - Только потом, когда дело будет сделано, как раз к вечернему заседанию. Узнать обо всём они должны от нас самих. Прятаться мы не намерены.  
\- Штаб переносится к Попову в Трёхсвятительский, - напоминает мне Борис. – Если будешь в силах, приезжай туда. Тебя, конечно, пропустят.  
\- И никому ни слова, - подчёркивает Прошьян. – Особенно Биценко и прочим слишком умеренным товарищам. Признаться, меня сильно смущает и Колегаев…  
\- Он волокитчик, да, но не саботажник, - качает головой Маруся.  
\- Да уж будем надеяться.  
Поздним вечером, когда все уже ушли, я лежу и не могу заснуть. В окно стучит дождь, он должен бы успокаивать, но сейчас это не помогает. Слышу, как Маруся, закончив мыть посуду, нервно вышагивает по нашей маленькой кухне. Пройдёт ли всё завтра так, как мы запланировали? Блюмкин – сотрудник ВЧК, у него достаточно времени для подготовки, он не должен подвести. Но последуют ли за нами массы? Впрочем, даже если нет – цель наша, надеюсь, будет достигнута. Немцы не простят убийства своего посла.  
Маруся входит в спальню, медлит у порога, потом идёт к подоконнику и тяжело опирается на него. Дождь, по-моему, усиливается. Я закрываю глаза и вслушиваюсь в равномерный звук.  
\- Саня, – тихо зовёт Маруся. – Ты спишь?  
Наверно, как бы ни была я обижена, я не должна бросать её наедине со всеми нынешними треволнениями. Но я мстительно молчу, и она лишь вздыхает и снова принимается кружить по комнате. А потом я действительно засыпаю.  
  
Утро рокового дня начинается с густого тумана за окном и продолжения марусиных метаний. Ложилась ли она вообще? Мне становится стыдно: я-то проспала всю ночь, как в бездну провалилась. Но на мне ответственности не так уж много, а на ней – вся целиком.  
\- Не могу сидеть просто так, - говорит Маруся. – Поеду в штаб. А ты могла бы размножить воззвание ЦК, если остаёшься дома. Мы пришлём кого-нибудь за копиями.  
\- Но Мирбах-то ещё жив.  
\- Мы распространим воззвание, когда он будет мёртв! – нетерпеливо отвечает Маруся. – Потом будет не до того, чтобы копии снимать.  
\- Хорошо.  
До обеда я перепечатываю документ и могу уже воспроизвести его наизусть. «Палач трудового русского народа, друг и ставленник Вильгельма граф Мирбах убит карающей рукой революционера по постановлению Центрального Комитета партии левых эсеров. Властвующая часть большевиков, испугавшись возможных последствий, как и до сих пор, исполняют приказы германских палачей. Все на защиту революции!»  
Около семи вечера ко мне приходит мрачный Борис.  
\- Блюмкин с Андреевым наломали дров. Марусе пришлось арестовать Дзержинского. Отряд Попова держит его в заложниках за тех, кто пойдёт на съезд.  
\- Чёрт! – восклицаю я. Значит, дошло даже до такого. – Но там же… это же… Дзержинский слишком близок Ленину. Под горячую руку Маруся может и головой ответить!  
\- Кто её остановит? – философски замечает Боря.  
Да, конечно. Маруся выполнила свой нелёгкий долг и уклоняться от большевистской ярости не станет. Для неё нет никаких других вариантов, просто не может быть. Что ж, нет выбора и у меня.  
\- Я пойду тоже.   
\- Нет, - тут же отрубает Борис. – Там не нужно много народу. Несколько человек из ЦК и делегаты, чтобы не вызвать подозрений сразу. Маруся убеждена, что нас поймут и поддержат, но массы – отдельно, а Большой театр нынче – территория большевиков. Произойти и правда может всё, что угодно. Лучше, если ты останешься в стороне, - он не уточняет, но я слышу: «На свободе… или в живых». Он действительно допускает любое развитие событий.  
\- Это распоряжение ЦК? – холодно интересуюсь я, прекрасно зная, что нет.  
\- Вы с ней всё-таки два сапога пара, - в его голосе прорывается странная нежность. – Только ведёте себя иногда, как дети. Ладно, я подожду, пока ты оденешься.  
  
Боря подвозит меня до театра, а сам отправляется в штаб Попова. Его место там, он охладит своей рассудительностью горячие головы вроде Прошьяна.  
Я вхожу в зал в разгар марусиной пламенной, но, честно говоря, малосвязной речи. Царит полнейшая неразбериха. С мест что-то выкрикивают и другие эсеры, и большевики.  
\- Русский народ избавлен от Мирбаха! – надрывается Маруся.  
Я встревоженно оглядываюсь. Знают ли уже большевики о Дзержинском? Нет, ничего не понятно. Голова кружится от слабости, от волнения, от громких голосов. На сцену к Марусе поднимается Карелин, чуть дотрагивается до её локтя, предлагая отдохнуть, и продолжает сам. Его почти не слышно, передние ряды топают ногами. Я закрываю глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя. А потом все вдруг затихают, когда звучит объявление о том, что театр оцеплен латышскими стрелками, а большевикам предлагается проследовать в его правое крыло. Все остальные должны остаться в зале. Несколько мгновений гробовой тишины – и снова взрыв недоумения и возмущения. Мне приходится встать, пока толпа рвётся мимо меня к дверям. Пропустив всех, я без сил падаю обратно в кресло. Ответный арест. Итак, у нас Дзержинский, у них Спиридонова. Ситуация патовая и притом до крайности взрывоопасная. Одно неверное движение с любой стороны – и полетят головы.  
Лавируя между группками взволнованных товарищей, ко мне пробирается Настя.  
\- Ага! Ты, конечно, тоже здесь. Вы чего наворотили, скажи на милость? Почему ЦК исподтишка принимает постановления, о которых не подозревает половина его членов? Знали, что никто вас не поддержит? Убить Мирбаха! Да это не просто саботаж – вы уничтожили нас как партию! Ты хоть представляешь, что теперь со всеми будет?! Или тебе всё равно – как Спиридоновой? Ну, сыграли в революцию, блеснули на подмостках, а что дальше – не важно? С ней-то ясно, она блаженная, а ты…  
\- Слепая влюблённая дура? – цежу я сквозь зубы.  
\- Может, уже и не слепая, - тянет Настя после паузы, - но вот последнее верно как никогда. Ещё можно было влиять на большевиков в других вопросах, оставаясь в оппозиции. А ваша… шайка своими руками вычеркнула всех левых эсеров из политической жизни, - она окидывает меня тяжёлым взглядом, кривит губы и уходит куда-то на галерку.  
Маруся стоит на сцене, вцепившись обеими руками в поясок платья; Карелин наклонился к ней, что-то быстро говорит. Отрывисто кивнув, Маруся обращается к нам.  
\- Товарищи! Я призываю вас к революционной выдержке! Наша борьба не проиграна. Центральный комитет партии не сидит сложа руки. У нас в заложниках Дзержинский…  
\- Что?  
\- Как?  
\- Это уж слишком!  
\- Отсюда недолго и до гражданской войны!  
\- Да вы _с ума сошли_! – раздаётся со всех сторон.  
И я вдруг чётко осознаю, насколько права Настя.  
  
Медленно тянется ночь. Мы провели заседание фракции, на котором приняли декларацию по поводу убийства Мирбаха. Прений не было: в декларации говорится, что убийство совершено в соответствии с постановлением ЦК, и спорить с этим бессмысленно. Тем не менее, после совещания фракция чётко разделилась на два лагеря: те, кто поддерживает наши радикальные меры, и те, кто всё равно их осуждает. Мы распеваем «Варшавянку», другие революционные песни. Вторая группа, хоть и значительно больше нашей, сидит в угрюмом молчании, лишь изредка тихо переговариваясь. Несмотря на духоту, меня знобит. Так хочется опустить голову на колени Маруси и подремать немного… Но я не могу этого сделать.  
В зал заглядывает солдат с простодушным крестьянским лицом.  
\- Левые эсеры тут кто? Вы ужинать просили… Наверх, говорят, идите.  
Чуть приободрившись, мы поднимаемся на второй ярус, но никакого ужина там нет и в помине. Нас просто изолируют от других делегатов. А хуже всего то, что на новом месте отсутствуют и кресла…  
\- Товарищи, - Маруся говорит тихо, потому что кричать больше не может. – Нас вероломно обманули, и у нас есть все основания ждать от большевиков новых подлостей. Для нашей общей безопасности необходимо назначить дежурных из числа тех, у кого сейчас при себе оружие. Займись этим, - бросает она Карелину и опускается на пол у стены.  
\- А вы бы легли вот сюда, Мария Александровна, - Володя показывает на прилавок, за которым раньше, видимо, продавали лимонад.  
\- Нет, сюда мы уложим Саню, она всё-таки нездорова.  
Впервые с момента моего прибытия на съезд Маруся обращает на меня какое-то внимание. Отказаться – моё первое побуждение, но я чувствую себя так скверно, что ничего не говорю и неуклюже залезаю на прилавок.  
Оглушительный грохот заставляет меня с криком подскочить, и я чуть не лечу с прилавка на пол. Кажется, всё-таки ненадолго забылась… Товарищи, лежавшие вповалку, тоже поднимаются, встревоженно переглядываются, прислушиваются. Грохот повторяется. Дребезжат стёкла. Артиллерийский обстрел! Совсем рядом.  
\- Это наши! – восклицает Карелин. – Попов начал действовать!  
\- Кто-то идёт, - сообщает один из дежурных.  
Действительно, в фойе строевым шагом входит отряд солдат с мрачным Петерсом во главе.  
\- Граждане эсеры, от имени Всероссийской чрезвычайной комиссии я прошу вас всех сдать оружие.  
\- Произвол! Мы протестуем! – резко отвечает Маруся. Под глазами у неё чёрные круги. Думаю, она спать даже не пыталась.  
Карелин вскакивает на ноги:  
\- Это незаконное и бесчестное требование, и мы отвечаем на него отказом!  
\- Сейчас есть один закон: закон усмирения мятежа. А о чести вы бы лучше не заикались, - презрительно отвечает Петерс. И повторяет громче: - Прошу сдать оружие! – снова никто не двигается, и тогда он в упор смотрит на стоящую недалеко от двери Марусю: - В городе латышская дивизия. У ваших друзей нет никаких шансов. Их ведь всех перебьют… Ну же, подайте пример, гражданка Спиридонова. Остановите кровопролитие.  
Её глаза на миг вспыхивают так, что мне кажется: сейчас она просто выстрелит в него, и плевать на последствия. Когда она не кладёт и не швыряет – роняет свой револьвер, я чувствую неприятный холодок в сердце. Маруся проигрывает по крупному счёту. Это крах, возможно, всей её жизни. Всей _нашей_ жизни. Ничего утешительного я не вижу в ближайшем будущем, и по сравнению с этими перспективами мои обиды вдруг предстают особенно глупыми и мелочными.  
Один за другим товарищи медленно подходят к дверям и тоже разоружаются. Маузеры, наганы, сабли лязгают об пол. Будто похоронный звон…  
У меня оружия нет, поэтому я иду, наоборот, прочь от дверей, к Марусе, которая с опущенной головой застыла возле окна. Слова не нужны, и я обнимаю её со спины, кладу подбородок ей на плечо, разделяя с ней горечь поражения.  
\- Прости, Саня, - шепчет Маруся. – Я не права была. И вчера, и сегодня, и вообще… часто. За всё прости, что я за столько лет наделала и наговорила. Может, и не увидимся больше…  
К нам приближаются солдаты с винтовками. Маруся порывисто оборачивается и тоже сжимает меня в объятиях.  
Может, действительно не увидимся. Возьмут, да и расстреляют без лишних проволочек, а основания на то, по их мнению, самые серьёзные. Впрочем, свободная или заключённая, живая или мёртвая – я всё равно всегда с Марусей. Я не могу этого объяснить, не уверена даже, что так лучше для каждой из нас, – это просто фундаментальная истина, которую ничто не в силах изменить. И Маруся, конечно, чувствует это и знает. Но в такой решительный момент лучше подтвердить ещё раз.  
\- И ты прости. Люблю.  
Солдат многозначительно кашляет, и я отступаю. Конвоиры тут же оказываются по обе стороны от меня, один чуть подталкивает в плечо – мы идём к выходу.  
\- Да здравствует революция! – доносится до меня крик Маруси, которую уводят в другую сторону.  
\- Да здравствует революция, - хрипло соглашаюсь я сквозь вставший в горле ком.


End file.
